


Clothing Hurricane

by MewUniverse



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Clothing mixup, Gen, Hana is only mentioned here, Humor, Jared being Jared, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewUniverse/pseuds/MewUniverse
Summary: Jared's in a panic before his date with Hana, but thankfully Satch has him covered. Cross-posted from Tumblr; originally posted as "Silly Jared"





	Clothing Hurricane

Clothes fluttered through the air and collected on the carpet. “How could I have used up all my underwear already?!” Jared yelled, fingers clawing his hair. The sparkling model, wearing only his signature blue shirt unbuttoned, shifted through the clothes piled on the floor. “Satch?”

Satch looked up from the book he was reading. “What–AGH!” He shielded his eyes with one hand. “Put on some clothes! Your butt is blinding me!”

“I’m trying to, but I can’t find my clean thongs!” Jared’s eyes darted around the room.

Satch sighed, thumping his book against his forehead. “They’re in my laundry bag, like I told you.”

Jared froze where he was crouched on the floor. “Wait, you did?”

“Yes.” Satch opened the book again. “I got your clothes washed with mine while you were at your mother’s with Hana.”

“Oh, thank heaven!” Jared scrambled to the mesh bag that sat by Satch’s bed. “Thank you so much! You are a godsend!”

Satch chuckled. “Anytime.”

Jared dug past Satch’s shirts, yanked out some jeans, and finally plucked out two black thongs. He slid one of the thongs over his bare legs and hips. “Ow,” he muttered, rubbing his thigh. “Why are these so tight?” He checked the label on the other set of underwear–then facepalmed.

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear!” he moaned.

“You are NOT borrowing mine!” Satch chimed.

“Of course not!” Jared scampered back to his drawers. “I think I have a set of old boxers around here somewhere, as much as I hate them.” He shuffled through the remaining clothes and pulled out a pair of dull blue boxers. “Ugh.” Jared mumbled with a grimace. He stuck his tongue out as he took off the thong and slid the boxers on.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with boxers,” Satch said, looking up from his book again.

“C’mon, they’re baggy and annoying and not sexy.” Jared pulled on a pair of dress slacks over the confounded boxers.

“Why does it matter if you’re wearing–wait…” Satch leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. “Are you two–”

“No!” Jared furrowed his eyebrows and shot Satch a look while buttoning up his shirt. “Hana’s not ready for that yet, and I’m not gonna pressure her.” He straightened his collar in the mirror. “It’s more of a matter of confidence.” He smirked at himself in the mirror with a wink.

“Dude, you already project enough confidence for the entire student body.” Satch sniggered.

“And that is something I must continue to uphold.” Jared squirted his signature cologne on his neck. “Thanks again, Satch. You’re the best.” Jared smiled.

“You’re quite welcome.” Satch leaned back in his chair.

Jared checked his phone. “Oh, I better dash to pick up Hana on time. See you after!” He ran out the door.

“Jared, wait!”

The door clicked shut. Satch slide a hand down his face with a sigh. He surveyed the outfit hurricane disaster left in the room. “Couldn’t he have at least cleaned up before running off again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a prompt I got on Tumblr, “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.” with Satch/Jared, just taking a platonic route instead of a romantic one


End file.
